Buried Alive
by ScreamSidney00
Summary: Next Update: Zoe visits Connie to sort out the Clinical Lead role. Grace refuses to go back to school I will soon make Connie and Cal happen
1. Buried Alive Literally

**Hey Guys, I don't think i have written a casualty fic before so here is one based on last nights episode - Buried Alive**

 **This will be a little short but it's only the beginning, Dont forget this is my twist on what happened**

Connie had received a call that a doctor was needed with the paramedics and she decided she would go.

She got the clothes required on and she headed out to the car taking her over to the site.

She arrived there and went inside and started helping the paramedics out, she amputated the man's arm as there was nothing they could do to save it and they began to get him out.

Connie stayed back to pack the bag to get the medical stuff back to the medics and Jacob stayed with her too, much to her annoyance, She had told him earlier to take a step back.

Little did they know that the ground beneath them was caving in on them.

They were about to leave when the ground give way.

Connie and Jacob were knocked out for a little bit before they both came round to see that they were quite literally about to be buried ALIVE

Jacob was stuck underneath debris and Connie had been trapped by the amount of sand covering her and they began to realise that they might not make it out alive.

Connie took the radio and sent a message to dispatch that she wanted to get hold of the ED and they put her through

Back at the hospital Zoe had given Grace a radio to talk to her mom on

"Gracie its mommy darling i wanted to tell you that i love you and i am going to be ok" She began to cry "Don't worry darling ill be back soon"

"Mommy, tell me where you are and Ill come and pick you up"

"No Darling its ok ill be" Thats when the radio cut of and the both of them were just seconds away from being buried alive

Iain and Jez were just outside the room with the firefighters trying to break down the wall to release the sand.

The had attached a piece of rope to a car and broke the wall down

Will Connie and Jacob Survive?

 **I know this was short but this is just the beginning there will be more soon**

 **Ellie :)**


	2. Hospital

Iain and Jez had broken down the wall and managed to release some of the sand from the room

Connie and Jacob were both out of it and this became a struggle for both paramedics as they needed to get them both out now

Iain went to Connie and Jez went to Jacob and they were both trying to get the pair to wake up so they could get them out.

Jez successfully woke Jacob up, but Iain didn't manage to with Connie.

He noticed that there was blood coming out of her head, the front and the back.

Iain grabbed the radio and said

"This is 3006 to Holby ED we've found them Jacobs fine but Connie she needs help"

Back at the ED Grace was now wondering whether her mother was alive or not, she hugged Zoe and wouldn't let go.

Charlie walked outside to were the ambulances pull up and he waited, he waited for them to pull up.

The ambulance pulled up 5 minutes later and now Rita, Zoe and Charlie were helping get Connie inside

She was strapped up with a neck brace on and she had oxygen over her face, still not conscious.

She had a low BP and her head injuries were serious, it was life or death for her

They wheeled her into resus and started pumping medicines into her IV to control her blood pressure and her BP

This is when everything went down hill, her machines began beeping uncontrollably and her BP began dropping further

She went into cardiac arrest.

They began CPR and they were giving her adrenaline

She wouldn't come to

 **Will she survive?**

 **Thanks for all the follows guys, your all amazing**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one maybe a little longer**


	3. Whats The Verdict

Zoe was adamant to get Connies heart started again, even though she had been down for 30 minutes.

All of them wanted to get her heart started again, and they woudn't stop

Max was outside resus with Grace keeping her company and other doctors and nurses that had finished their shift had also gathered outside, clearly worried.

Rita was trying to convince Zoe to stop as they could break Connies ribs if they carried on but they didn't care they carried on.

After a few more minutes they had managed to get her heart started, but she wasn't coming round.

They set her up on a ventilator to help her breathe, they had to take her up to CT for a head scan and she needed a lung X-Ray to make sure the sand didnt get to her lungs from breathing it in

Zoe later walked outside and told them what was going on

"She's stable but she is gonna need help from now on, we are taking her up for a head and chest CT to make sure that there will be no ongoing issues although she may need surgery, she's not out of the woods yet though."

Every one looked relived she was stable but also upset that she could still die

Zoe and Charlie were the ones to take her to CT to see if she was bleeding on the brain

They looked over the results and saw a small mass on the back of her head and decided they needed to talk to Guy about it to see what he thought needed to be done, next was her lung X-Ray.

They got the results for her lungs and they saw a collapsed lung and her ribs were broken, Zoe realised this was gonna be a long night

Guy come down and spoke to Zoe and Charlie to tell them what was going to go down.

"So we are going to need to but a tube at the back of her head to reduce the mass, its not bad enough for full on surgery so she would be needed to be put in a medically induced coma for now and we will see where this goes, make sure you keep an eye on how far the mass goes down and see when you can get a bed on ICU I know that its busy at the moment" Guy said

"So do we need to contact you when the mass has gone or shall we deal with it ourselves" Zoe asked Guy who answered very quickly

"You need to contact me so that I can be sure the tube needs to come out, make sure that she is fully aware when she comes round"

"OK, anything else we need to do in the mean time" Charlie chimed in

"No I don't think there is anymore we can do other than keep trying to bring her round through the next few days and if she doesn't we take her off the medicine keeping her in the coma and then see if she can wake up on her own"

Charlie and Zoe new that this was going to be a rough few weeks.

A few hours later now and Connie was in the coma and had the tube in the back of her head and Grace was sat with her, refusing to move

The young girl couldn't decide what to do if her mom died, she didn't want to leave her

Charlie and Zoe would take turns making sure Grace was OK and even moved a chair that transferred into a bed for her in the room with some of hers and Connies things from the house that Rita had gone to pick up for them both.

Grace had called her dad and he wanted to come stay with her till Connie was better, but Grace refused to see her dad again,

But why?

 **Hope you enjoyed my second chapter uploaded for you guys today, these easter holidays are hectic**

 **Ive got easter school tommorow and Wednesday :( But I guess thats because its my last year of school this year**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Ellie :)**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys, just working on a new chapter now. Hopefully it will be uploaded tomorrow**

 **Thanks Guys,**

 **Ellie**


	5. The Promise

It was the next morning and Grace still hadn't moved from by her moms side.

Zoe walked in and checked Connies obs, she saw that her heart rate had dropped a little over night but she wasnt worried.

"Grace darling why don't we go and get something to eat its been a long night"

"Yeah, erm ok" The 11 year old replied

Grace left her moms side and walked outside with Zoe, Zoe took the girl to the canteen and bought her some breakfast.

Grace thanked Zoe and the pair sat down.

"Is my mom gonna die" Grace asked Zoe in a distressed tone

"No I will not let that happen. Grace I do have a question for you though"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you want to call your dad last night?"

"Because he will use it as an excuse to call my mom a bad parent, but shes not i love her, he is the bad parent!" Grace screamed so Cal could hear

"Calm down Grace. Look why don't we have a talk later on ok"

"Ok"

The pair had eaten there breakfast and walked back into Connie's room. Zoe checked the monitor and checked the machine keeping track of the mass.

She called Charlie in

"Charlie can you come here for a second please... I think the mass has gone down now, can you call guy down here"

"Yeah, hows Grace this morning"

"She's good, just a little stressed I think"

Charlie walked over to the nurses station and picked up the phone and called Guy

A few moments later and Guy had come down to the ED.

He walked into the side room that Connie was in and he checked the monitors. He told Zoe and Charlie that he was going to take the tubes out now as the mass had gone down.

Meanwhile 30 minutes later...

Grace was waiting outside her moms room, Jacob also happened to be walking by. He tried to talk to Grace but she sat there and ignored him.

She was just waiting for new on her mom. Those 30 minutes seemed like 3 hours to Grace.

She walked over to Robyn and asked her a question

"How long does it take to take a tube out the back of someones head? They have been in my moms room for what seems like 3 hours and nobody is telling me anything for all i know she could be dead and they are planning in their who is going to tell me!" Grace was crying at this point

"Look Grace darling, I'm sure your mom hasn't died it does take some time to take a tube out. Your moms strong im pretty sure she'll be fine."

Grace thanked her and walked away to sit back outside her mothers room, she hated being away from her for so long even though it had been 35 whole minutes.

Back to in Connie's hospital room

Guy had took the tube out and bandaged up Connie's head.

They began to gradually take her of the medicine keeping her in a coma, although the woman still remained unconscious they were not worried as it could take some time for her to wake up.

Charlie walked outside to Grace to let her know what was going on.

"Hey Grace, We've taken the tube out of your moms head and we have taken her off the medicine keeping her asleep. She should be waking up soon"

"Are you sure? Because if this is anything like a movie i watched they would be telling me she is going to die"

"Grace your moms not going to die, I know you are still scared because she nearly died the other day but she is not going to die ok I promise"

"OK, Can i go in and see her now"

Charlie nodded and Grace walked into her mothers room with Charlie behind her. She sat back down in the same seat she had been sat in the whole time and she didn't move a muscle

She had her eyes fixed on her mother so that if her mom did wake up, She would be right there for her.

2 hours later...

Grace was still sat by her mothers side

She was holding her mothers hand waiting for her eyes to open just telling her that she was OK and that she was not going to die. She didn't want Charlie to break his promise that her mom wouldnt die

Grace felt a light squeeze on her hand and she immediately looked at her mom and saw that her eyes were slowly fluttering open.

Connie was coughing slightly as the ventilator was not yet removed from her throat.

Grace ran from her mothers side and screamed for Zoe or Charlie, Which alarmed members of the ED thinking that something was wrong.

Zoe and Charlie came into the room and took the ventilator out and replaced it with an oxygen mask.

Grace walked up to her mothers bed and lay down by her side and curled up in a ball, falling asleep next to her mother.

Charlie and Zoe seeing this left the room and let the young girl sleep next to her mothers side.

 **Well guys this is another chapter for my story, i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **QOTD: What was your favourite scene from last nights episode**

 **Mine was Connie giving her patient over to Zoe because Jacob was also working with that patient**

 **Ellie xx**


	6. MOM

It was the next morning and Grace woke up still next to her mothers side, she moved herself over to the blinds and opened them so she could see outside who was on shift. She saw Zoe and walked outside.

"I'm gonna go and grab myself a drink, Ill be 10 minutes, Let mom know when she wakes up"

"OK Grace. See you in 10"

Grace walked down to the canteen and bought herself a Coke and a breakfast bar to keep going. She had emailed a teacher for work so she could keep up.

When she arrived back to the room, she sat down in the chair and opened her mac book. She opened her school work and got started.

2 Hours Later

Connie began to open her eyes. Grace looked up from her computer screen

"Mom" She said

Connie mumbled something that was inaudible. Then her machines began making noises

Grace shot up and called Zoe in.

"Zoe, help Zoe its mom please HELP!" The young girl was feeling faint at this point, she could lose her mom any second and she just didnt want it to be now.

Zoe and Charlie ran in followed by Lily and Robyn

"Whats going on" She was definetly panicking now, nobody said a word

They were shocking her and giving her CPR but nothing was working.

45 Minutes later

Grace was moved outside the room and she stood right by the door listening to everything.

She could still hear the machines but she could also hear them saying that she might be brain dead.

Grace was balling and hyperventilating at this point but she could see no one that could help her

Meanwhile inside Zoe was still performing CPR, not wanting to give up for Graces sake.

"Zoe come one shes gone, we cant do anything now" Lily said

"Lily there is an 11 year old girl sitting outside wanting her mother to be their to comfort her, we cannot give up on her now."

After another 15 minutes it had come to an hour since Connie had gone down

Will the be able to save her?


	7. She OK

Connie was down for just over an hour when her monitor began beeping normally again.

She was placed back onto the ventilator and they took her for another chest and head CT.

Grace was waiting in the relatives room with Rita until they came and gave her the good news

Hanssen had come down to the ED to support them because of their lack of staff due to their over time being too much.

...

Zoe had informed Grace that Connie was going to be ok

"So Grace, your mom is going to be OK, the reason that she went into cardiac arrest was because of her head, There was a complication taking the tube out and so we have fixed her up she will be OK I promise" Zoe informed the 11 year old

...

Grace returned herself to her mothers room and sat down on the chair to get a nap.

Just as she was drifting of to sleep she began to think more about her mom and Jacob.

She sat up and walked to the door.

She walked out of the room towards the nurses station to find Jacob

...

She couldn't find him, she walked up to Rita and asked her if she knew where he was

"Rita, do you know where Jacob is?"

"Yeah he is in the staffroom"

"Thank You"

...

Grace reached the staff room and opened the door

"Jacob"

"Firecracker"

"I am sorry about before, I didn't mean to ignore you, I do want you in my moms life its just i was scared i was going to lose her"

"It ok firecracker, why dont you go get some sleep ok"

"OK"

...

By 7pm Grace was sleeping and boy did she need it.

...

 **Small update for you guys**

 **Ellie**

 **xx**


	8. Breakfast is served

The next morning Grace woke up and found her favourite breakfast sitting on a table with a note

 **Morning Grace,**

 **Breakfast is served**

 **Someone told me this was your favourite**

 **You deserve it, you've been a little trooper this past week**

 **Enjoy**

 **Zoe xx**

Grace ate the breakfast up, pancakes with syrup fresh raspberries and orange juice, and went to find Zoe.

"Charlie, have you seen Zoe?" Grace asked

"Yeah she's in your moms office" He replied

"Thanks"

She walked towards her mothers office and knocked the door

Zoe answered

"Hey Grace"

"ZOE!, thanks for the breakfast it was nice, who told you it is my favourite?"

"Jacob said"

"Oh, OK im going back to mom now" Grace hugged Zoe and walked back the her mothers room"

...

At about 12:30 Grace pulled out her computer to complete school work while eating some lunch

...

After about 2 hours of school Grace decided to take a break, she walked outside for some fresh air and texted her friends

...

After a 15 minute break she went back into the hospital room and continued with maths

She was working on her final problem solving question when she heard a murmur coming from across the room, she also saw hand movements

She looked at her mother and rushed up over to her#

"Mom? Its OK im here"

Her mother opened her eyes and began to panic

"It's OK, I will get Zoe"

Grace left to get Zoe

"Zoe, moms awake she seems stressed"

"OK im coming"

...

Zoe and Grace walked into Connies room followed by Charlie to find Connie stressing out.

They figured she was just scared from everything that has gone on so calmed her down and kept her room quiet,

Grace had stayed with her mom and spoke to her

"You nearly died on me twice, i thought that i was gonna have to live with Gran again"

"Sorry baby"

"It's ok, I've enjoyed being here, i didnt have to leave you alone for too long"

...

By the end of the day the mother daughter duo were once again reunited for another night together,

One thing is, what will Connie do with Jacob?

...

 **The buried alive story is NOT finished so stay tuned**

 **Byee**

 **Ellie**


	9. Clinical Lead

**Hey Guys,** **So I have decided to give Connie a chance with Cal in this fic** **I love Jonnie but Cal and Connie is much better loved by me** **Enjoy this chapter,** **Ellie**

 **Connie was still in hospital and was being closely watched by her colleagues**

 **She hated the idea of being looked after instead of being the one looking after someone but that was just the way it was**

 **...**

 **Charlie was checking Connies obs when she decided to speak up**

 **"Hows the department been?" she asked**

 **"It's been OK, Zoe took charge and its been kept the way you left it"**

 **"After you've finished could you ask Hanssen to come talk to me, I need to ask him something"**

 **"Yeah OK"**

 **...**

 **"Hanssen" Charlie called**

 **"Yes, Charlie what may I do for you?" He replied**

 **"Connie wants to see you"**

 **"Ok ill be through in a second"**

 **...**

 **Hanssen entered the Clinical Leads room and took a seat**

 **"You asked to see me" He said**

 **"Ermmm... Yeah... Its about my position here in the ED, I heard Zoe has been a good step in for me and I would like to step down as Clinical Lead and offer the role back to Zoe"**

 **"So you no longer want a job here in Holby you want to leave?"**

 **"No, I want to take on the role as consultant instead of Clinical Lead. I know its like the same thing but for my recovery its better if I take it easy, for Grace I can't leave her again"**

 **"OK, I will talk to Zoe"**

 **...**

 **"Dr. Hanna a word please"**

 **"Yes Mr. Hanssen"**

 **"I have an offer for you"**

 **"OK?"**

 **"I have just been talking to Mrs. Beauchamp and she said that you have been a good step in for her, she has decided to step down as Clinical Lead and she wants me to offer you the job"**

 **"She's hit her head to hard, I've been there before"**

 **"I know but seeing you in the role again she feels the department will be better off with you in charge because of her absence"**

 **"I would be happy to continue but I would like to talk to her first to make sure she is OK with this"**

 **"OK, I will give you some time"**

 **"Thanks"**

 **...**

 **Just a quick update for you guys**

 **Ellie**


End file.
